


Motion and Emotion

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt of same. Several of the refs come from the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion and Emotion

Peter loved accidents. They were such glorious wake-up calls to modern man living his safe structured existence. Accidents said, “Guess what? You can’t control everything around you.” Accidents shook people out of their complacency.

Nothing like a good accident to set the wheels in motion.

Except, maybe not.

Roman mimed a pistol shot to his right temple and the accompanying sound roared an echo in Peter’s head.

“Sheeee-it!” Peter suddenly understood Roman a lot better for that one fact.

“Sheeee-it,” Roman mimicked. “Yeah, I went downstairs and there he was. Right in front of my mom.”

“What did your mom say?”

Roman shook his head. “That he was weak. That I was nothing like him.”

The two boys stood silent for a moment.

“What happened to yours?” Roman finally asked.

“Probably the same thing. Lynda doesn’t talk about him much. He just stepped out one day and never came back.”

“Is that the Gypsy way?”

“Fuck you. There is no ‘gypsy way’.”

Again silence. A hostile sound, filled with tension and questions.

Finally Peter spoke. “Are you okay?”

Roman began to nod but the movement changed mid-action and he shook his head instead.

Peter shuffled awkwardly, uncertain what to do or say. He watched as a ladybug landed on Roman’s sleeve and reached to brush it away. And somehow his hand slid down and took Roman’s and pressed it tight. Closing his eyes he lifted it to his lips and fervently kissed the clenched fist.

  
“You needn’t fear,” he whispered. “I’m here now.”


End file.
